Locked Out of Heaven
by They-call-me-Sammie
Summary: Dean takes a job at an auto shop in the small town of Green Briar. The ONLY decent place to get Coffee is at 'Bliss is a Book' who is run by Castiel. Dean and Cas have immediate chemistry, but what happens when Cas can't tell Dean his deepest Darkest Secret and Dean is only too eager to find out what it is on his own. ( Destiel, Smut, Bondage. This fic is rated M for a reason :D )
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first attempt at a slow burn... This is an idea that I started when I was in High school... like 12 years ago .. It was a comic I was going to write but I have since abandoned that idea. The story has sloshed around in my mind since then and I finally decided to write it as Destiel.**

** Warnings will be written per chapter, but the main warnings here will be: Adult themes, Lots of smut, some Bondage. Angst. Destiel.**

* * *

Castiel wiped down the counter before standing to stretch and straighten his spine. He sighed and looked about his small shop. There was no one in at the moment and Cas was glad. The lunch rush had just gone through and he needed a good moment to tidy before the smaller rush at four. He really disliked it when the shop was messy.

First, he collected the books that had piled on the counter in front and behind him. Books that people had brought in, didn't want or had returned. He then went far back into the shop to return them to their places on the shelves. Far to many of them were going into the Romance section for his personal tastes, but who was he to dictate what his customers read.

Once the books were placed back where they belonged, Castiel went to the tables, picking up mis-matched tea cups and saucers and little plates with crumbs on them. They went into a dishwasher to be cleaned, the tea cups into a sink of soapy water. He let them soak for a moment as he wiped down each of the tables.

This was his routine. What he had done since he had come to this place and inherited this little shop. He couldn't' complain. He enjoyed the quaint shop. A used bookstore / coffee shop. The shop tended to attract intellectual types in beanie hats and long skirts. Hipsters, he believed they were called. At least that was what his part timer, Alfie had called them.

It didn't matter what the customers were like, Castiel enjoyed them. The people who came into the shop were nice and often chatted with him before moving on to their jobs or to school. But they never stayed. It was one of the other reason's that Cas loved his little shop. When he got too lonely, he could read a book.

When the tables were wiped down, Cas stepped behind the counter so he could wash the china and set them to dry. He was always careful of the china. He liked the beautiful designs on them and he didn't have a duplicate of a single cup and saucer. He was elbow deep in the hot suds when the bell on the front door rang, indicating some one entering. He shook his hands off over the sink, reaching for a towel to dry his hands on.

The man who stood at the counter was one he had never seen before. He had short dark brown hair and a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. " Afternoon." Castiel said, setting the towel aside and tightening the apron about his slender hips. " What can I get for you."

The stranger pursed his lips ( which were rather kissable actually) and looked above Castiel's head at the menu on the chalk board. His brow furrowed.

" Don't you have anything without foam or frilly shit?"

Castiel rose a brow. Then tilted his head to the side indicating the chalk board that sat on the counter. It displayed the coffee flavours and types of regular coffees and teas.

" Ahh. Right. Well I guess I will take the dark roast black, Large."

Cas nodded and moved to prepare the coffee. His coffee was always made from fresh ground beans. The deep woodsy smell of the dark roast filled the air" Where are you from?" He asked to pass the time.

The stranger looked up from the desert display that sat behind glass. " Sioux Falls." he answered.

Cas felt his brows raise. " What are you doing here?" He asked. " This is a long way from Sioux falls..."

" I just took a job here. R+C Auto. I am their new Mechanic." Cas nodded, pouring hot water into the press and then pressing it down slowly. The water turning a dark amber. " Just rolled into town. Thought I could use some Java to help me unpack.

" I see." Cas responded as he poured the strong drink into a paper cup. " That is a very reputable Auto shop."

" It is." The stranger replied with a hint of pride.

" Well Welcome to Green Briar." Cas pushed the coffee into the man's hand.

" How much to I owe you?" he asked, lifting the cup. Cas could have sworn that the man brushed his fingers on purpose. He was staring at him and it made Cas feel a little edgy.

" Nothing... Its on the house."

The man smiled and it lit up the room " Well Thank you -"

It took Cas a moment to realize that the stranger was looking for his name. " Cas, Castiel Novak." he replied.

" Castiel." He rolled the name on his tongue as if tasting it then rose a brow. " Interesting. Well Cas, You will be seeing more of me. Name's Dean by the way..."

" Pleased to meet you Dean."

The man left, waving over his shoulder and Cas wondered why he found it hard to catch his breath. He paused a moment before returning to his dishes. Once the china was all washed and the sink was drained, Cas set to sweeping the floor and the general clean up and supply fill he did for when Alfie came in.

Alfie showed up on time like he always did. And put on an apron before setting his book bag down awkwardly. " Uuh Castiel... Could I ask you a favour?" he asked.

" Sure Alfie what is it?"

" Well I have to do a certain passage of reading before class tomorrow and-"

Cas held up a hand. " as long as everything gets done, I don't mind you doing school work while you are here." Alfie gave him a bright smile and assured him that everything would be completed.

Cas walked to the local deli to pick up some chicken and salad. He then returned to his apartment. A small place above his shop. He ate in silence as he delved into the book he had been reading. He tidied his apartment a little before sitting down at his computer for one of the most fun times of the day. He cracked his fingers before logging in.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know that intro was a bit dull but it will get better I swear. I know that there is a LOT of Cas in a coffee shop stories but this one is different I swear. I couldn't decide what to do with the occupations other than the other class favourite - College- -_- Sides, The Occupations in this story don't matter that much * Lovies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go birdies, chapter 2**

**Warnings - Smut. Yes there is sex in this chapter. Boy on Boy smut. I ain't gonna sugar coat it by saying Yaoi or some shit this is GAY SEX. Bondage, Sub/Dom play. Some angst from a certain blue eyed fellow**

* * *

Castiel's hands ran along the sides of the quivering body under him. Up underneath, along a heaving abdomen to toned pectorals. It was there that his fingers found what they sought. The nipples were hot and erect. He pinched them slightly, earning him a throaty gasp. his fingers moved then to the contrasting cold of the clamps drawn tight around those nipples. Castiel grasped the clamps them, pulling them until that gasp became a moan.

He canted his hips forward, burying himself deeper into the other man's body. He pressed his chest along that smooth back. One hand played with the chain connecting the nipple clamps, tugging at them lightly as the other pressed down that abdomen again to the straining erection between the other man's legs.

Cas brought his mouth up beside the man's ear, biting the lobe before saying. " Should I allow you to come?"

" Yes." Breathed the man

" Yes what?" This time, pulling at the chain nipples caused a yelp.

" Yes Sir."

" hmm." Castiel smiled against the man's ear, his fingers pressing at the base of his erection. " Should I touch you? Do you deserve to have me pleasure your cock or should I make you come from my dick alone?"

" Please." The man whined piteously.

The smile Cas wore became a grin. " Please what?"

" Touch me. Please touch me. Please come in my Ass. GOD Sir, Please just move. Fuck me, stroke me till we come." The man paused when Castiel did not move. " Please sir." he whined.

" Good Boy..." Cas breathed. His hand encircled the man's weeping erection as he pulled his hips back only to slam back into him. He fucked him hard and fast, Milking the man's cock until he came hard against the sheets under them. Castiel thrust once, twice and came on the third thrust after, burying himself deep.

Whipped-boi98: Wow...  
Angel_of_Thursday: ?  
Whipped-boi98: You are really good at the whole role play thing. Felt like I was really there.  
Angel_of_Thursday: I read a lot, but I suppose I should thank you for the compliment.  
Whipped-boi98: I came really hard just from Jacking and reading your responses. Can I add you to my friend's list?  
Angel_of_Thursday: No.  
Whipped-bo98i: ...  
Angel_of_Thursday: I am sorry. I guess you require more of an explanation. I have a friend on this forum that I usually role play with, and I will be unavailable when he returns.  
Whipped-boi98: I C. Well, If you are ever in need again...  
Angel_of_Thursday: Yes I may contact you again... Good Night.

Castiel really hated to be a dick. He supposed that it was a little ridiculous to wait the return of his friend on the BDSM forum he frequented, but he couldn't help it. He was such an avid reader off of the forum and he really wasn't much for this... Internet short speak. It really broke the flow for him. this 'whipped-boi98' had been decent at the game, but still wasn't up to par.

With a sigh, Castiel logged off of the forum and went to check his e-mail. Nothing but junk mail. He went to a coffee shop tools and machine's web site so he could look longingly after one of the new type of industrial frapachino machines. It was nice, but he couldn't justify it when the one he had still worked perfectly.

He closed the window then pushed his chair back from the desk to go brush his teeth and prepare for an early bed.

The next day was the same as the last. The same boring people came into the shop. Everyone but one spunky redhead buying their 'usual' drinks. Charlie worked down the street at the 'Green Briar Bakery'. She was in every day to display the cakes and treats that Castiel had displayed in his small desert counter. It was a good deal that he had going with the bakery. He was a coffee shop first and they only served simple coffee and tea. Castiel purchased baked goods from them at a discounted price and they got free advertisement out of it.

" You are looking more glum than usual friend." Charlie stated as she set down the bags of treats on Castiel's counter.

Cas frowned, standing up from getting her a take out cup. " Why do you say that?"

" You were frowning before you frowned at me." She teased, reaching across the counter to poke his nose." Cas waved her hand away.

" Its nothing... just an off day." In truth, Cas was very lonely. He frequented a BDSM forum sure, but electronic liaison's were very different than the real thing. The problem was, despite the fact that he plated a Dom on the forums, he was very shy in real life. To the point where people had mentioned that he came off as aloof.

It was easy to be friendly while he was selling coffee and doing his job. but as soon as the conversation moved further than that, he choked up and really wasn't sure what to say or do. It was one of the reason's he loved books so much. He could have coffee, dinner or lunch with a book. Take one to bed even and never have to think of anything to say to it.

Charlie said he was an Introvert. Cas thought he was just too damn shy.

Charlie pursed her lips at him knowing he was lying. They had known each other for two years now and she had this way of just reading him. " What do you say we have dinner at the Roadhouse tonight? We can get our drink on, I can blab to you about the new video game I am playing and you can blab to me about the book you are reading."

Despite himself, Cas smiled. " That sounds nice."

" Good. its a date then. Just no getting fresh." she wiggled her finger at him and it made him laugh. It had long ago been established that they would be nothing but friends. She was into girls and he was into men. simple. That didn't mean that they didn't flirt for fun once and a while.

" You haven't told me what you wanted yet."

" ooh... One of those caramel frappe things with soy or whatever."

Castiel snorted and proceded to make the drink. He looked up when he heard the bell ring on the front door and froze. It was Dean. Why did he have to show up now when Charlie was here? She knew him well enough that when he stuttered or... Cas would never hear the end of it.

" Morning Cas!" Dean called as he walked in. Cas brought Charlie's coffee to her and nodded to Dean.

" Morning." It looked like Dean had showered since the day before. Not that he looked unclean before. He simply looked fresher now, his green eyes were bright in the morning light. Cas cleared his throat, realizing he had been staring. " What can I get you?" he asked, ignoring Charlie's raised brow.

Dean leaned one elbow against the counter and grinned at Castiel. " Whatever you gave me yesterday will be fine. That was one fantastic cup of coffee. I am used to that shit they sell in diners."

Castiel thanked his lucky stars that he actually remembered what the bow legged man took and set to making it.

" Sooo." Charlie started taking a cautious first tip of her coffee before deciding it was still too hot. " Who might you be. We don't get very many new people around here." Castiel was hoping that she would be too preoccupied with talking to notice the faint blush he could feel on his cheeks.

" I just moved into town actually." Dean told her.

" And you already know Castiel by nick name. hmm, you move faster than The Enterprise at Hyper-speed."

Dean said nothing and Cas couldn't decide if he was relieved by that fact or if it just made him more anxious. He had the drink ready and handed it to Dean.

This time he was not imagining things... Dean definitely lingered taking the drink. His fingers closing down on Castiel's forcing him to stay there a moment before Dean's hand slid up and took the cup. To Cas' horror, Charlie saw the whole thing.

" t-two" He cleared his throat. " two fifty please..." Dean pressed the money into Castiel's hand and gave a little wink before turning to leave, raising the drink up in a form of a wave. " Thanks Cas, see you tomorrow." And then he was gone and Cas could breathe again.

When he was done, Charlie turned to him with a wicked grin. " WHAT was that?" she demanded.

" what was what?" Cas asked with a raised brow. maybe if he played dumb, she would let it go. he had no such luck.

" This 'Dean' he has you all twitterpated."

" Twitterpated?"

" Twitterpated, you know all hot and bothered."

Cas blushed. " Do you blame me?" he asked in defence.

" No I really don't." she told him with a wink. so... are you going to make a move?"

" Probably not."

Charlie frowned. " Why not?"

" I highly doubt he is into the things I am into..."

" The BDSM stuff?"

Castiel hushed her, looking around even though there was no one in the store. " Yeah..."

" You never know... I am sure he would just LOVE being pushed down-"

" Charlie, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" She finally got the hint.

" We can talk about this more tonight at dinner." She told him with finality.

Castiel sighed. " Fine..." What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**And so the plot thickens. Muahahah. I am sorry if my Charlie is a tad off. I haven't written her before. .. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. I take requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Hokay peeps! Warnings include: Drunkenness... sorta, Role played smut. Talk of a possible non-con situation. Masturbation. And sexual fantasies of a certain gorgeous green eyed man.**

* * *

Castiel sat in a booth looking around the Roadhouse with subtle distaste. This restaurant/bar was not his scene, but Charlie liked bringing him here because according to her, he needed to pull himself away from the computer screen and find himself some booty.

Like she was one to talk...

Then again, she DID hook up with that girl at the last comic convention that she went to... the one that Cas had refused to go with her to. He refused to admit to her that he did end up regretting turning down her invitation once he had heard how easy it was for her to pick up. It had been a long time since he had a lover other than his hand...

Cas glowered at his drink and made himself think of something else...

His mind was blank however, until he was able to conjure up an image. Being a long time book lover, he was able to imagine things quite easily. It made his online role playing that much more fun.

The image that came to mind made his cheeks redden slightly. He was Picturing Dean leaning over the wooden best sellers rack with his ass up and eager as Castiel worked a large but plug in.

Cas' eyes shot open. No! He couldn't think of THAT here! He was suddenly glad that he had gotten a booth when he spotted Charlie making her way over to him.

" look at you blushing. What were YOU thinking about?" she asked with a wicked grin

Castiel rolled his eyes. " Its the drink... they mix them strong here." he dismissed. " How was the bakery?"

Charlie sighed dramatically as she slid into the booth. " ooh you know... one of the walk in fridges died and so everyone was acting like we were being attacked by Klingons." Cas actually smiled at that. " What about you? did you see that Dean again?"

He had hoped she would have forgotten. " no..." he answered.

" So what's the deal with him anyway?" she asked, smiling up at the waitress. They were handed the one page menu and Charlie ordered a drink before continuing. " he seems... Dreamy..."

Cas looked up from the menu to look at her as he dead-panned " He comes in. I sell him coffee. He leaves."

Charlie gave him a little glare. " Cas there was some hard core flirting going on there. I don't usually see you get like that. All red faced and stuttering. It was kind of adorable actually."

Cas shifted a little uncomfortable. " I am not used to attention like that... Online I have no problem being myself but in person..."

The mocking look left Charlie's face. " Hey... everyone gets like that some times." she said gently.

" If he asks me out, I doubt I would say no... but I am very uncomfortable making the first move..." He paused. " So are you going to get another burger this time or the nacho's?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, noting that this was the end of the Dean talk. She had known Cas long enough that some times he closed things off about himself... like his family or his past. She had learned not to pry at those times and to take what information he offered and moved on. She was some times the same way. It was one of the reason's why they were such good friends.

" Definitely the nachos."

" If you get the burger, we can split the nachos" Cas suggested. Mainly because he couldn't pick what one he wanted more."

" Done!"

Later that evening Cas went home. The outing with Charlie had gone better than he had hoped. After managing to convince him to drink copious amounts of alcohol, She loaded him into the back seat of a taxi and sent him home. She didn't bring up Dean again after he had avoided the topic. For that he was grateful.

Once he had double checked the door was locked, ( the last time he had gotten drunk he had forgotten to even close the door) he meandered into the living room and logged onto his favourite forum. He didn't expect to receive any messages. He stumbled around the small apartment, getting ready for bed.

Cas wasn't stupid drunk... but he was drunk enough...

He was pleasantly surprised to hear a 'bing' from his computer, alerting him to a forum message. He slid into his computer chair and opened the message.

Pup99: Good evening Master...

Castiel could not help the flutter in his stomach or the shit eating grin than appeared on his face.

Angel-of-Thursday: Hello Pup... Its been a while.

Cas didn't have to wait long for the next message.

Pup99: I am sorry Master... I would have logged on sooner. Real life shit...

Angel-of-Thursday: I understand...

Pup99: * Bows head* Thank you master...

God... It was almost pathetic how fast his cock began to harden. This is why he always loved Roll playing with Pup... He was always so eager to please, so eager to obey and to submit. What he wouldn't give to meet this man in person. The things he would do to him...

Angel-of-Thursday: Have you been a good boy while you was gone?

Pup99: Always Master...

Angel-of-Thursday: Pup...

Pup99: … Well there is this man... who I have been lusting over...

Angel-of-Thursday: I see... for how long?

They were obviously allowed to see other people. This was a game and they both knew that real life came first. But that didn't mean that they couldn't have fun with it.

Pup99: Only a few days now...

Angel-of-Thursday: Does he get your cock hard

Pup99: Yes Sir

Angel-of-Thursday: What do you think about doing to him?

Pup99: I want to suck his cock master... I want to nuzzle his balls and swallow that cock down until I choke on it.

Angel-of-Thursday: Would you Fuck him.

Pup99: Yes Sir...

Castiel was fully hard now. He shifted in his chair to get more comfortable.

Angel-of-Thursday: How would you do it?

Pup99: With your permission of course, I would Bend him over a counter. Tie his hands over the other side so he couldn't move. He is kind of a geek, so I would go nice and slow. I would get on my knees behind him and flick my tongue against his hole. I bet he's a virgin...

Cas let a groan as he slid a hand to cup his erection. In his mind he pictured Dean, coming up behind him and roughly pushing his chest against the counter of his coffee shop. Binding him there.

Pup99: When I have the area wet enough, I would slip my tongue in and out of his tight little hole. I bet it would be a virgin one too... nice and tight. Then I would press a finger in, hooking it to hear him moan.

Cas moaned again. As Dean in his head did that very thing. His hand slipped into his sleep pants.

Angel-of-Thursday: Are you touching yourself?

Pup99: yeah...

Angel-of-Thursday: mmm Think of my mouth on you.

Pup99: God yes... Master I want to taste your Cock...

Angel-of-Thursday: Then get on your knees...

Pup99: No I want to taste you... We have been doing this role play thing a long time... I want to meet you in person.

Castiel stopped pumping his erection and blinked at the screen. He swallowed once, his stomach clenching.

Angel-of-Thursday: Do you now?

Pup99: We live in the same state... Why don't we meet up in the capitol.

Cas ran a hand down his stubble covered jaw, thinking. He supposed he could take a weekend and get Alfie to watch the cafe.

Pup99: Master?

Cas shivered

Angel-of-Thursday: When?

Pup99: Not this weekend but next.

The state capitol was only two hours away. Cas lived there for a while...

Angel-of-Thursday: Meet me on Saturday 29th at 1.00 at the Starbucks at 22 Main. I will be wearing a blue jacket and I will put a red bag on the table.

Pup99: I will be there Master.

Angel-of-Thursday: Don't be late Pup. I don't like being kept waiting...

Pup99: I wouldn't Dream of it.

Angel-of-Thursday: Now why don't you get on your knees and suck your Master off.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! I hope to update sooner next time! Please R&R. I also take requests for smut that I will work into the story. 3


End file.
